The Green Ranger: Resurrected
by Chaos Control
Summary: The Green Ranger's power has passed on & one individual plans to revive him. The Green Ranger's new power is so great, he nearly destroys the Power Rangers. EDITOR'S NOTE: My Internet is down & I will not be able to update for a while.
1. Chapter 1: A New Student

The Green Ranger: Resurrected  
  
Chapter 1: The New Student  
  
In any place, at any time, one has its protectors. In the city of Angel Grove, this place has its own special group of protectors. They are known far & wide as the greatest heroes of the Earth. They are known as the Power Rangers. This group of six teenagers has defended the Earth from numerous attacks on their home by their enemies, Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd. But on this very normal day, they are about to have a rude awakening. Someone they thought they would never see again.  
It was seemingly another day for the Rangers at school, always ready to take on a new threat. There weren't any threats happening today. Instead a new student was scheduled to arrive at Angel Grove High School. The students were gathered inside Mrs. Applebee's classroom awaiting the arrival of the new student. "Alright, everyone, settle down now." Mrs. Applebee said, gathering the students' attention. "As you know, we are expecting a new student today. So I want you to show him your utmost respect. Could you come in please, son?"  
The student made his way into the class. He was a tall, slender young man, about 6'3", with a long, red coat & an intricate dragon design on the back. He was a rather attractive man with straight, platinum colored hair, parted down the middle, cut shoulder-length. "Everyone," Mrs. Applebee started. "I would like to introduce our new student, Mr., um." "Xion." the student interrupted. "Xion Helcuna."  
"Thank you for pronouncing your name child." Mrs. Applebee thankfully said. "Why don't you take a seat back there, next to Bulk?" Xion gracefully made his way to the back of the class, which caught the girls' attention. Aisha (the Yellow Ranger) leaned over to Kimberly (the Pink Ranger) & whispered "He's quite the looker, isn't he?" "Yeah, he is pretty cute." Kim whimsically replied. Tommy (the White Ranger) wanted to get in on the conversation. "You know, he looks like he's really good at martial arts. I'll have to spar with him one of these days."  
Sitting down at his desk, Bulk & his buddy, Skull, decided to seize the opportunity. Not missing out on a chance to show the new kid whose boss around here, he leaned over to Skull & said " Hey, Skull. Watch me soften this guy up, a'ight. Hey, new kid." he said turning to Xion. Xion looked at him, not turning his whole head. "Yes, what is it?" he said politely. "Just so you know, me & Skull are runnin' the show around here. You don't want to be messin' with us." "Yeah, messin' with us." Skull repeated. "Really?" Xion replied questionably. "You don't look so strong to me."  
Adam (the Black Ranger) managed to look back at Xion & catch a glimpse of what was happening. "Oh, really?" Skull replied to Xion's comment. "If you're so tough, try dodging this." Adam watched with interest. Skull picked up a pen & threw it at Xion, expecting him to evade it. Instead, with lightning fast reflexes, he managed to catch the pen between two fingers just before it hit his face. "Thank you." He replied, & began to write with the pen. Adam, Bulk, & Skull were somewhat shocked at this. Bulk began to think to himself, & then started talking to Skull. "Hey, Skull. Maybe this guy can help us find out who the Power Rangers are." "You think so?" Skull asked. "Of course, Numbskull. I mean, look how he caught that pen." Skull answered "I think you're right, Bulky." "Of course I'm right." Bulk turned over to Xion. "Hey, new kid." Xion turned to him fully this time. "Yes?" he said. Bulk began, "Do you know who the 'Power Rangers' are?" This somehow caught Xion's interest. Adam continued to watch curiously. He knew Bulk & Skull were out to expose the Rangers' identities, & if they were trying to get Xion in on their plan, then he would have to watch out for him too. "I've heard about them. They live here in Angel Grove, don't they?" Xion asked curiously. "Yeah. See, me & Skull here have been trying to find out who the Power Rangers really are. And we thought we could use your help." "My help, eh?" He thought about it for a second, & then turned around to meet Adam's gaze. Their eyes locked onto each other, as if they knew who they really were. They stared at each other for a while, then Xion turned back to Bulk & Skull. His reply was "I have my own plans." Bulk & Skull seemed confused by this. Adam had a feeling that this guy might be a danger, so he had to keep an eye on him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring Partner

Chapter 2: Sparring Partner  
  
School was out now. Xion had quickly made friends with the six heroes of Angel Grove. Rocky (the Red Ranger) suggested they take him to the Angel Grove Youth Gym & Juice Bar & meet some of the locals. Xion was also a fan of martial arts, & told this to Tommy. Tommy suggested that they go inside & spar with one another. Xion gladly accepted. Once inside, he was introduced to Ernie & some other students. Tommy was anxious to compete against Xion. "Alright, dude. You ready?" Tommy asked, eagerly. "I shall do my best." Xion replied, sounding unsure.  
At first, punches began to fly. Xion proved to be quite fast, as he managed to block almost every one of Tommy's punches. Tommy proved to be fast as well. Now, kicks began to fly. The girls were watching the guys in action. "He's pretty good." Kim said coyly. Billy (the Blue Ranger) came up & said "Indeed. He is quite prodigious." They continued to spar as Adam watched from a distance. He had a feeling that Xion could not be trusted, as it might lead to something bad.  
The guys decided to move on to kendo sticks now. Xion was pulling off some fancy moves with his kendo stick. Tommy seemed to be a bit overwhelmed, but that didn't stop him. Then, out of nowhere, Xion lunged forward & did a kind of dash attack, striking Tommy across the stomach. Tommy collapsed. Everyone went over to him to see if he was all right. He was hurt, but it wasn't serious. "Man, how did you do that?" he said, as he was being helped to his feet. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Xion apologized. "I am a master of Kendo."  
This intrigued Tommy. "You're going to have to show me some of those tricks of yours." Tommy said. "I would be glad to. but, I need to be on my way." He replied, looking at his watch. "Where are you going?" Rocky said. "Well, it's kind of personal, so I don't want to say." They all understood. "I shall see you all later" Xion friendly said.  
About fifteen minutes later, Tommy was still a little hurt from Xion's dash attack. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kim asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'll be okay. He was quite good." Then, Tommy's communicator went off. It was Zordon on the line. "Yeah, Zordon?" Tommy answered. "Rangers, please report to the Command Center immediately." The Rangers gather & teleport to the Command Center. Once there, they are wondering what's up. "Zordon, what's going on?" Adam asked. Zordon gave them the news. "A new evil has descended upon the Earth. Observe the Viewing Globe." What they saw was rather shocking. No one could say anything. What was seen on the Viewing Globe was - the Green Ranger!? 


	3. Chapter 3: A Ranger Reborn

Chapter 3: A Ranger Reborn  
  
What was seen upon the Viewing Globe was what appeared to be the Green Ranger, but it also wasn't. The shoulders on the chest plate were curved upward & there was a very stylized "X" on the front. The helmet was more dragon-like & he had a sword on his back with the hilt of a dragon's head with the blade sticking out of its open mouth. This had to be the Green Ranger, but it couldn't have been. No one knew who it really was at the time.  
The heroes seemed to be speechless. Finally, Billy broke the silence. "Who is that? He looks like the Green Ranger." Kimberly was stunned. "But, how?" She questioned. "The Green Ranger's powers were supposed to be gone for good." Zordon continued with his news giving. "This is true Kimberly. But our readings seem to show that he is conceivably much more powerful than Tommy was."  
"But, Zordon," Tommy started. "What about the Green Candle? And Lord Zedd's plot to destroy my powers when I was the Green Ranger?" Alpha 5 gave his answer to the heroes.  
"We aren't sure Rangers. But our analysis shows that he does possess a Power Coin." Rocky was confused. "How did he get the coin? Did Rita & Zedd make a new one?"  
"It may seem that way." Zordon started. "But whoever's side he's on, you must find out how he got it & where he came from." Adam spoke, assuring Zordon. "Don't worry Zordon. We'll get the job done." "Good luck, Rangers. And may the power protect you." Zordon said, giving them his good luck quote. "Alright, guys." Tommy began, readying himself to do battle. "It's morphing time!"  
  
(You all should know what happens next.")  
  
The Green Ranger was standing at the edge of the building, looming over the city like the shadow of death itself.  
"Ah, Angel Grove City. Home of the Power Rangers. It's too bad that I must destroy this beautiful city." The Green Ranger said silently to himself. Then, a voice was heard.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
It was the six heroes. "Green Ranger!" Tommy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The Ranger just stood there. He then pulled the sword out of his sheath & slowly turned to meet their gaze. They could see a red, glowing eye through the visor of the helmet. He spoke. "The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. We meet at last." Without saying another word, he lunged forward at great speed & struck all six of the Rangers at once. They all collapsed under the shear strength of his blow. He looked back at them.  
They all began to stagger to their feet. "Hey," Adam began. "Why are you doing all of this? Are you really the Green Ranger?" The red eye on the Ranger's helmet faded. He spoke again. "If you want proof, I'll show you." With that, he reached for the Morpher on his belt, took out a coin, & tossed it at the White Ranger's feet. He slowly bent down to pick it up & examined it. It had the same design as the original coin! 


	4. Chapter 4: Some New Comrades

Chapter 4: Some New Comrades  
  
Tommy was confused. He did not know what to make of it. It was definitely real. "How did you get this? The Power Coin was destroyed." Tommy questioned him. The Green Ranger answered him. "It's quite a story to tell. But you won't live long enough to hear the tale. I plan to end this quickly." With this said, he threw his sword at the ground in front of the White Ranger. A shield of green energy soon surrounded the heroes. The Rangers fell to the ground under the force of the energy. The Green Ranger slowly walked over to his sword & plucked it out of the ground, as well as his coin.  
"I'd like to say it was nice knowing you, but, I'd be lying." He raised his sword & was about to strike down when a portal opened up behind him. Five figures stepped out of the portal. The red one stepped forward, drew his weapon, & shot a the Green Ranger. The Ranger dodged, but a huge explosion occurred, deactivating the force field around the heroes. The Green Ranger jumped to a higher part of the building. The other four figures began to take pursuit of the Green Ranger, while the red one attained to our heroes.  
"Are you all alright?" he said. The Rangers clambered to their feet. "Yeah, I think so." Aisha said. Billy questioned the red figure. "Who are you? Are you a Power Ranger?" The red figure answered abruptly. "There's no time! We must stop Xion!" Without saying another word, he left to help his comrades. The Rangers were confused. Kimberly asked "Xion? Does he mean that new kid at our school?" Rocky answered "I don't know. But we'd better find out!" "All right guys. Let's help them out!" Adam exclaimed.  
Before they could move, a huge blast came from the other side of the building. "Let's check it out, Rangers." They moved to the cloud of smoke on the building where the five figures were. "Rats! The Green Ranger is gone!" The red figure yelled. Tommy approached him. "Hey, man. Are you ok?"  
"Did you see which way he went?" the red figure asked. "No, we didn't." Billy said. "Who are you guys anyway?" Tommy asked. The red figure answered his question. "We are the Power Rangers Time Force, & we've been sent to stop the Green Ranger." 


End file.
